Encerrado en otro mundo, encerrado en
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Harry llega a un mundo en el que las cosas no son como él las conocía. Y Harry dudará en volver a su realidad debido a un detalle importante: sus padres están vivos. Fict dedicado a DamaBlanca - Proyecto retomado - Nuevo cap. online
1. ¿Salto Dimensional?

**Advertencia:** Este fict contiene información de los ** 5 ** libros de Jo Rowling, también contiene ideas alocadas y teorías que se me ocurrieron explorando el famoso ** _'¿Qué pasaría si...?'_ ** Y por cierto, si no soportan el romance Hr/H pues andan leyendo a la autora errónea, igual les digo a los que no le dan cabida al D/G, y para quienes les agrade estas parejas quedan advertidos que en este fict se verán enfoques **muy diferentes**.

Dedico este presente proyecto a la autora _**Dama-blanca**_, debido a lo mucho que me tuvo pensado mucho con su sensacional escrito _**Harry Potter y la Última Profecía**._ Espero que resulte de tu agrado.

Y para finalizar... este fict se da a finales del Séptimo Año, cuando Harry se está enfrentando al Maestro de las Artes Oscuras, el tenebroso lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Capítulo 01:  
¿Salto dimensional?**

* * *

Los objetos estaban destrozados por todo el salón, unos pergaminos ardían entre las llamas producto de la energía mágica de un mago de ojos rojizos.

El corazón de Harry latía con ferocidad, sentía un palpitar en la garganta y un intenso dolor en la frente que se le extendía a lo largo de las sienes. Pero no era el momento de darse por vencido, no era el momento de pensar en sus malestares físicos.

_- _ ¿Cansado ya? - la voz era suave y gélida al mismo tiempo, denotando con claridad un desprecio intenso, como ningún otro ser humano, mago o muggle, hubiese sentido en la vida - _ Harry Potter _ -

_- _No mientras sigas respirando, _ Voldemort _ - le respondió desafiante, apretando los dientes al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba sus puños.

El espejo que estaba detrás de Harry no mostraba una exacta réplica de lo que sucedía en la habitación. Por el contrario, si Harry se volteaba, se vería a sí mismo cansado, agitado, un poco herido... y su mayor enemigo derrotado a sus pies. No era algo que agradara al joven mago, pero sin duda alguna era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

El destino estaba sentenciado desde hace prácticamente diecisiete años atrás: era él o el mal nacido que estaba enfrentándolo. Sería víctima o victimario.

Muchas noches Harry se las pasó en vela pensando en aquella posibilidad. No quería mancharse las manos de sangre, pero tampoco podía permitir que Voldemort ganara. No sólo Harry moriría. Casi podría jurar que la siguiente en caer sería Hermione, y a ella le seguiría Ron y a este su familia.

Harry sintió la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo y envenenándole la sangre. Lo odiaba por ser el asesino de sus padres, lo odiaba por haberle quitado la oportunidad de crecer como _alguien normal_ (si acaso el ser mago se podía considerar normal) y más que nada lo odiaba por meterse en sus pensamientos, por haberle hecho caer más de una vez en juegos sucios y falsos.

_«Hermione en peligro... Ja!» _Harry pensó despectiva y rabiosamente. La ira se acumuló más en su ser al ver la amplia sonrisa de su enemigo _«Y sé que me estás escuchando, maldito. Pero te juro que de esta no te escapas, no vivirás para contarla! » _

_«Será mejor que así sea... Porque si sobrevivo puedes dar por hecho que tu asquerosa sangre sucia no vivirá para ser tu mujer» _Voldemort entrecerró más su rojiza mirada, imaginando el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de la joven haciendo estremecer el interior de Harry al ver también aquella horrorosa imagen _«Te afecta ¿Verdad¡Te afecta y mucho¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El 'niño que vivió' enamorado de una impura»_

_- _ Maldito... maldito y mil veces maldito - masculló Harry pasando una mano por su ardiente cicatriz. Era como si por medio de aquella herida en forma de rayo fuera la apertura por la cual escapaba un intenso calor que lentamente se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

_- _ Entonces demos por terminado esto - Voldemort blandió su varita mágica y lanzó sus siguientes mortales palabras.

Harry apenas escuchó la maldición, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, simplemente se lanzó contra el piso y rodó lo más rápido que pudo para tomar su varita mágica, que estaba a escasa distancia.

El rayo verde golpeó al espejo Oesed, y como todo espejo, rebotó la energía. Pero este instrumento nunca fue normal, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico.

Harry vio el rayo dirigirse en su contra, y apenas tuvo tiempo para invocar el mismo hechizo que su enemigo. �¡Aquel hechizo mortal!

El rayo que desprendió la varita de Harry fue más potente que el que lanzó Voldemort, y ese rayo verde volvió a chocar contra el espejo.

Aquella fuerza mágica fue demasiado para un sólo objeto. Y, como si tuviera vida propia, rebotó los ataques a aquellos seres que le habían lanzado. La energía que golpeó a Voldemort le dio directo en el pecho, luego volvió contra el espejo, atraído como metal a un imán.

Y Harry esta vez no fue lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar aquella fuerza mágica, la que golpeó su frente... la que cayó en su cicatriz.

Harry sintió como si su alma fuera sacada abruptamente de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era posible... �¡Él no podía morir!

_«No debo morir» _pensó con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas _«Si muero... Voldemort habrá ganado»_

_- _ �¡Harry! - escuchó una fémina voz que él reconoció al instante.

_«�¡Vete¡Hermione, vete!»_

Sólo alcanzó a ver cómola chica corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. Harry se sentía cada vez más ligero, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque luchara con lo que le restaba de energía vital por no perderse del mundo real.

_«�¡No te acerques más¡Ándate!» _

Y después... después no supo más.

* * *

Harry sintió que su alma regresaba con fuerza a su cuerpo. Y al parecer el cambio fue tan abrupto haciéndole sentir tanto dolor físico por todas partes.

_- _ Harry - escuchó ahora una masculina voz, que también él identificó. Claro que Harry tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para saber de quién se trataba, porque ese tono, y mucho menos esa forma de hablar, no es el que generalmente él usa, peor para dirigirse a él - �¡Harry¿Estás bien? -

Con mucha dificultad Harry pudo abrir sus orbes verdes esmeralda. Lo primero en distinguir fue a Hermione retrocediendo nerviosamente, como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona.

Pero Hermione no era la única que estaba en la habitación. Harry lo sabía perfectamente.

_- _ Ya despertó - le dijo aquella voz a Hermione, quien (para extrañeza de Harry) comenzó a apretarse las manos en una clara señal de pánico, algo que definitivamente no estaba en la lista de Potter de _'Hermione__ reaccionará de esta forma por mi causa'_ - Todo va a estar bien ¿Verdad, Harry? -

El joven de melena azabache frunció el entrecejo entre fastidiado y confundido. ¿De cuándo acá ese cretino le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?

_- _ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy? - reclamó finalmente Harry irritado. Descargando en esa pregunta su irritación al ver que Hermione retrocedía y se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron con notable sorpresa.

_- _ Escuché un fuerte golpe... Sólo vine a ver qué era lo que ocurría - le dijo Draco, siendo notable la forma en que él elegía cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

Harry se sentía extraño con esa forma de hablar de Malfoy. Le faltaba mucho, demasiado, ese arrastre en sus palabras para sentir que él era el verdadero imbécil que siempre había mostrado ser.

Hermione tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de decir las palabras que Harry jamás pensó que saldría de ella.

_- _ ¡Fui yo! - declaró determinante y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, respiraba con intensidad haciendo subir y bajar aceleradamente su pecho ante tales bocanadas de aire - Te he golpeado con demasiada fuerza. Creo que fue en el preciso instante en que bajaste totalmente la guardia -

_- _ ¿Eh? - atinó a exclamar Harry notablemente sorprendido - ¿Y por qué ibas a atacarme de tal manera? -

Hermione bajó la mirada. Harry al principio creyó que era una farsa de ella para justificar al hecho de que él estuviera tirado en el piso, aunque no había nada que discutir. Cayó por estar luchando contra Voldemort. ¿Qué había de raro en eso? Lo raro era el descubrir que el infeliz de Voldemort no estaba ahí.

Hermione miró a Draco provocando que el interior de Harry se revolviera en repulsión. Más aún cuando el rubio le asintió a la chica y luego se puso junto a ella, como si fuera a defenderla. Entonces, y sólo entonces, ella se sintió con el suficiente valor de seguir hablando.

_- _ ¡Me asustaste demasiado! No soporto que hagas esas amenazas - la voz le temblaba terriblemente. Harry se sintió plenamente dolido ante la forma en que ella se expresaba, como si él fuera capaz de hacerle daño **- �¡No quiero que lo hagas! -**

_- _ Cálmate - le solicitó Draco claramente nervioso al mismo tiempo que miraba fugazmente hacia la puerta cerrada del salón. Él estuvo a punto de posar una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, pero la mirada de pocos amigos que en ese instante Harry le dirigía, le hizo cambiar de parecer - No sea que venga Potter -

_**- **_ **A-quí-es-toy ** - le replicó Harry odiando a Draco por el hecho de que lo tomara con un estúpido. ¿Cómo va a hablar sobre que él apareciera cuando ya estaba ahí?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo antes de soltar las siguientes palabras:

_- _ No te hagas el idiota. Me refería a tu padre -

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué tal? La corté aquí porque esto es demasiado para procesar. Advierto que hay sorpresas tras sorpresas en esta historia, no me adivinarán la trama con facilidad, de ello estoy segura! nn espero sus críticas, comentarios constructivos y demás en el precioso review.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Jo Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn)

* * *

_-_ Verás - dijo Hermione adoptando un aire de paciencia infinita, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño e hipersensible que uno más uno son dos -, no debiste soltarle en plena cita que habías quedado conmigo.

_-_ Pero..., pero - balbuceó Harry -, pero tú me pediste que nos reuniéramos allí a las doce y me dijiste que podía llevarla ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera sin decírselo?

_-_ Tendrías que habérselo explicado de otro modo - aclaró Hermione sin abandonar aquel exasperante aire de superioridad - Tendrías que haberle asegurado que te daba mucha rabia, pero yo te había hecho prometer que irías a Las Tres Escobas, y que en realidad no tenías ninguna ganas de ir allí porque preferías mil veces pasar todo el día con ella, pero desgraciadamente creías que no podías darme el plantón; y tendrías que haberle pedido por favor que te acompañara, porque así podrías librarte antes de mí. Y no habría estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras - añadió Hermione en el último momento.

_-_ Pero si **_yo no te encuentro fea_** - repuso Harry, desconcertado.

Su amiga se rió.

_- _Eres peor que Ron, Harry. _**Bueno, peor no **-_

_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix Capítulo 26 Visto y no visto Pág. 591_


	2. estonopuedeserverdad

He vuelto más malosa que nunca. Échenle la culpa a la última actualización de SESA _Hikari piensa que debe hacer algo para Flor y ese fict:_

* * *

**Capítulo 02:  
Estonopuedeserverdad**

* * *

Draco cerca a Hermione... Hermione cerca a Draco... y ninguno de los dos hacía el ligero movimiento por apartarse. La idea le golpeó tan abruptamente que sólo llegó a una conclusión.

Era una reverenda e ilógica (aparte de estúpida) broma.

Claro está que, Draco Malfoy haciendo ese tipo de payasadas, era lo mismo que ver a Tío Vernon intentando sacar conejos de sombreros encantados.

Aunque Harry, conociendo como es Malfoy, también cabe la probabilidad que esta sea una nueva forma de fastidiarle la existencia: _ Volver loco a Harry Potter_

Pero ¿Y Hermione¿Por qué ella se prestaría a formar parte de ese juego¿Con él¿_Precisamente _ con él?

Esta fue la idea que menos le agradó.

Gruñó de manera casi inconsciente, como si de pronto le hubiesen dicho que pasaría todas sus vacaciones en casa de Tía Marge sin objeción ni reclamos, sin magia y sin amigos.

Hermione dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia atrás. Y Harry sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de la rabia.

**_- ¡No te acerques a ese imbécil! - _**reclamó instintivamente al ver cómo ella casi se pegaba cada vez más a Malfoy.

Los ojos grises del rubio se clavaban constantemente en la puerta cerrada. Parecía en verdad preocupado con la idea de que un hombre llamado James Potter aparecería repentinamente.

Hermione cayó de rodillas y se cubrió los oídos con las manos murmurando frases que Harry no llegaba a comprender. Y menos le prestó atención a lo que ella decía al descubrir que la joven temblaba terriblemente, a cada instante más, buscando al mismo tiempo alejarse más de él, pero al parecer sin la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para salir corriendo del salón.

Las sienes le latían más que su propio corazón. Harry también podría jurar que en sus venas no corre sangre, sino rabia. No soportaba, mirara por donde lo mirara, que Hermione esté cerca de ese estúpido que ha pasado toda su existencia, desde que la conoció, insultándola y menospreciándola.

_- Aléjate de él -_ susurró con una voz que no parecía a la de él. Aún así Harry fue quien pronunció esas palabras, en señal de advertencia.

Hermione le hizo caso al instante, pero no dejaba de temblar y murmurar frases que para Harry no tenían sentido. O quizá él no quiere siquiera escucharla.

Tentado estuvo a cortar de raíz el juego incoherente que llevaba ese desgraciado de Malfoy, lanzarlo contra la pared y obligarle a confesar que todo es una estúpida patraña. Y sobre Hermione, sobre ella siguiéndole el juego, Harry llegó a pensar que Malfoy estaba obligando a Hermione a llevar esa _ asquerosa actuación de ella rehuyéndole y temiéndole_, quizá poniendo en riesgo la vida de los señores Granger como amenaza si acaso Hermione se negara a participar.

Harry quería golpear toscamente a Draco, peor aún que hace dos años atrás, cuando en ese entonces le costó su participación en el Quidditch. Deseaba hacerle daño, deseaba verlo sangrar e implorando clemencia, que admitiera que arrastró a Hermione, a su inocente amiga, en esa apestosa farsa.

_-... no actúes así... por favor... te lo suplico... -_

Hermione había alzado más su voz, dejando claramente impregnado su horror en cada sílaba pronunciada.

Y la rabia que Harry sentía repentinamente se convirtió en pánico y desesperación. No era ilusión suya... tampoco era una trampa.

Hermione le huía y le temía.

* * *

Harry se lanzó toscamente contra la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. El dolor le seguía recorriendo por el cuerpo, pero en esos precisos instantes parecía concentrarse en su cabeza.

_En su cicatriz._

Se levantó abruptamente y dio cuatro pasos largos hacia la puerta del lado izquierdo, abriéndola toscamente y observándose de inmediato en el espejo que se hallaba ahí. No sabía por qué pero sabía que ahí estaba su baño personal.

Harry vio claramente su propio reflejo. Y él no portaba las gafas.

Abrió la llave del lavabo y se empapó el rostro, deseando calmar ese palpitante ardor en la frente. Se mojó la melena negra, que aún conservaba su rebeldía a dejar domarse, y pasó sus manos hacia atrás, como intentando arreglar, por milésima vez en su existencia, su cabellera.

Fue cuando se percató de lo lisa que era su frente, de que no tenía cicatriz.

Sin siquiera cerrar el grifo, Harry cayó lentamente al piso de mármol. El dolor físico no se iba, el pánico se mezclaba con la confusión.

_- Estaba peleando contra Voldemort - _se repetía suavemente, como una letanía _- Estaba luchando contra ese malnacido... esto no es real... esto no puede ser real -_

Sintió que el agua, que se rebosó en el lavabo, le empapó la espalda. También percibió una brisa helada que parecía envolverlo y aprisionarlo, casi queriendo dejarlo sin aire.

El piso estaba llenándose de agua, las ropas humedecidas se le pegaban al cuerpo, como si fuese una segunda piel. Y aún así Harry sentía que no podía mover ni un sólo músculo.

_- Le lancé el hechizo... y la maldición se volvió en mi contra -_

Le dolía la cabeza. No deseaba pensar, pero las circunstancias lo estaban obligando.

¿Acaso esto era la muerte¿Vivir en una realidad que no le pertenece?

Harry vio de pronto que el cuarto obscurecía por la presencia de una sombra alta, quien cerró la llave y por medio de un conjuro se liberó al instante del charco del piso, secando al mismo tiempo las ropas de Harry.

Los ojos verdes evitaron mirarle. Sabía quien era por esa aura mágica que desprendía y se percibía a metros de distancia. Además, el verlo de frente era como volver a verse reflejado en el espejo, pero con unos años más y con orbes de otra tonalidad.

_- ¿Qué pasó en la Sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -_ Harry creyó escuchar esa voz como un eco lejano que iba adquiriendo más fuerza, hasta volverse completamente sólida, llenando al mismo tiempo el pecho de Harry con un sentimiento que nunca antes llegó a imaginar que habitaba en él para con ese hombre _- Cuando lle_gué sólo se encontraba Malfoy -

La respiración de Harry era entrecortada. De todas las veces en que había escuchado la voz de su padre, nunca antes sintió un inexplicable asco hacia él como lo sentía en estos instantes.

_- _Quizá desarmó la Sala - le contestó impulsiva y mordazmente, como si le estuviese hablándole a Snape.

_- _Sabes perfectamente que tengo el Mapa del Merodeador en mi habitación - respondió James, pareciendo estar acostumbrado a esa forma tosca de contestar de su hijo - Y cuando la sala estaba comenzando a ser destrozada vi tu nombre y el de tu... _compañerita_ en mi Salón de Clases. Malfoy se les acercaba antes que yo llegara. Y mi mapa jamás se equivoca -

_«Maldito egocéntrico» _pasó por la mente de Harry, quien aún así calló. No le placía la idea de conversar con su padre muerto, aunque ahora estaba más sólido que la roca, lo que daba a entender que no era un fantasma. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que si abría la boca, sólo escupiría veneno en su contra.

_- _Malfoy dijo que cuando él llegó ninguno de los dos estaba - observó James arrimándose al borde de la puerta y entrecerrando los ojos de una manera intrigante - Uno de estos días este muchacho accidentalmente podría beber, mezclado en su jugo, la poción de la verdad -

Los orbes verdes se volvieron abruptamente contra los castaños de James Potter. Ambas miradas eran firmes, decididas. Harry no habrá heredado el color de ojos de su padre, pero sin duda alguna sí su forma desafiante.

_- _Estoy plenamente seguro que tu amigo tiene mucho que contarme - James se acercó a Harry hasta que sus miradas se encontraran en forma horizontal - ¿Tú qué crees? -

_- _Que está invadiendo **mi** habitación y eso es abuso de autoridad... **_profesor_** - Harry apretó los dientes y los puños, aún sin entender el por qué se comportaba de esa forma, pero algo en su interior le decía que detestaba a su padre, era un sentimiento que le salía de lo profundo de su ser.

James bufó fastidiado mientras se incorporaba. Harry entonces se percató de la toga negra que él llevaba y cómo parecía ser una sombra que lo abrazaba y le daba ese aire de maldad que nunca notó en todas las fotos que Harry había visto de su padre.

_-_ _El muchacho tiene razón, James - _de pronto el eco de una voz femenina invadió la habitación. James se volteó hacia esa persona y su toga negra, al caer, desvelaba poco a poco la figura esbelta de una mujer mayor, aún atractiva, pero con un semblante firme _- ... será mejor que te marches y los dejes __en paz. Ya es tarde..._ y deben dormir -

Su cabello largo estaba recogido completamente en un moño, dos mechones rojizos caían a cada lado de su rostro fino y terso resaltando increíblemente más la belleza de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Harry sintió que no iba a resistirlo más. Sentía pánico de aquello que estaba viviendo y sentía que no debía estar en ese lugar. En su mente aún se procesaba la batalla que tuvo contra Voldemort en instantes anteriores y cómo necesitaba saber si había terminado con el infeliz. Introducir repentinamente este tipo de información sobre sus padres en una realidad paralela no era saludable para su estado psicológico. Mucho menos le ayudaba el sentir un repentino odio a sus progenitores.

Sacudió la cabeza al instante en que veía cómo sus padres se reunían y abandonaban la habitación. El desprecio hacia ambos creció extraordinaria e inexplicablemente en él a pesar de que era la primera vez que les veía moviéndose sin que sea a través de un reflejo de un espejo o una foto mágica. Era también la primera vez que les oía sin que sea producto de sus pesadillas.

James y Lily tenían vida, se movían por el colegio, indagaban en sus asuntos... y parecían odiarlo.

Ninguno mostró por él aunque sea una mínima muestra de afecto. James estaba más preocupado por su salón de clases que por lo que verdaderamente ocurría. Y Lily se limitó a llamarlo _muchacho_.

Miles de extrañas imágenes se agolparon en la cabeza de Harry, seguro como indicio de querer armar el rompecabezas de que era esta realidad.

Entonces Sirius no fue condenado a Azkaban. Quizá Voldemort murió cuando atacó a sus padres en el valle Godric o posiblemente el tren en el que Tom viajaba se estrelló antes de llegar a Hogwarts teniendo como única víctima al infeliz. Y Peter no traicionó a nadie ¿Ron tuvo mascota? Y es muy posible que Lucius Malfoy no está en el bando de los mortífagos porque no existió Voldemort y por ello Draco no era el imbécil fiel calca de su padre y entonces de verdad son amigos. ¿Y qué hay de Ron y su familia¿Influye el que Voldemort no exista¿Se llevarán bien Ron y Draco¿Ambos serán sus mejores amigos?

¿Y Hermione¿Por qué le teme?

¡Argh¡¡Cómo le dolía la cabeza!

¡No, no, no¡¡No más preguntas sin sentido!

_- _Debo regresar.. - se dijo agitadamente presionando las sienes de su cabeza - Hermione no me odia... no puede odiarme... Incluso puede estar en peligro... Voldemort sabe que ella... La vi acercarse... -

Y como si fuese invocada apareció la joven, envuelta en una bata de tela absorbente, tipo toalla. El nudo de su ropa estaba tan débilmente sujetado que Harry se percató al instante que bastaría un leve movimiento y la prenda se vendría abajo en un instante.

_- Siento... siento mucho lo de hace unas horas -_ murmuró Hermione agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de él, dejando que el aroma a clavel que desprendía su cabello húmedo y alisado le inundara los sentidos.

Ella definitivamente debió cerrar más la bata.

_- _¿Qué haces aquí? - indagó Harry intentando concentrarse en los ojos castaños y no más abajo de su cuello.

Hermione le soltó una sonrisita nerviosa, aunque Harry no podía identificar si era por nerviosismo natural e inocente o por un pánico luchando por no salir a flote.

_- _Harry... ¿Qué cosas dices?Aquí es donde yo convivo mientras estudio en Hogwarts -

¡Genial! Estaba metido en la habitación de Hermione. ¿Por qué demonios no funcionó esa alarma de seguridad cuando un chico ingresa a una parte indebida del colegio? Incluso debería funcionar si se le ocurre aparecer repentinamente en la habitación como sucedió ahora... Porque... así fue como entró¿No?

Harry se sobó la nuca mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a buscar a como dé lugar su sitio privado en el castillo de Magia y Hechicería. Así tenga que ir a despertar a Albus Dumbledore y preguntárselo en persona. ¡Porque, eso sí, a James Potter ni en broma! No sea que Harry, aún con la rabia de lo de hace unos instantes, le lance sus buenas maldiciones (que seguramente el mismo James le enseñó) por andarse entrometiendo en su vida. Primero le pediría clases de ballet a Snape antes que ayuda al pedante de Potter.

_- ¿A dónde vas? - _indagó ella en un débil susurro apretándose nerviosamente las manos.

_- _A mi habitación - le respondió Harry odiando terriblemente cómo ella aprisionaba sus dedos.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese subido el tramo de las escaleras a carreras.

_-_ Pero... si esta... también es tu habitación, Harry - dijo estas palabras como si le estuviese platicando del clima, así que la mente de Harry tardó un poco en procesar la información - Dormimos juntos... como todas las noches desde hace 15 años -

Dormir... junto... a... Hermione...

Harry sentía que el rostro se le incendiaba por tanta circulación de sangre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Entre trabajos y demás cuestiones, lamento profundamente la demora. Me he hecho la promesa de actualizar al mismo ritmo todos mis ficts de Harry Potter (fanáticos de Digimon u otros fandom, si los hay, por favor no me presionen.. Y si hay alguien de _Hey, Arnold_ espero actualizar pronto, pero no es seguro. El capítulo final ya está, pero me falta el otro detalle)

Ahora, sobre el fict en sí, la verdad no esperaba tanto apoyo! Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, les quiero mucho! Y no respondo por ciertas cuestiones que espero que pronto acaben. Gracias por todos los comentarios!

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Jo Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn)

De el siguiente fragmento sólo quiero resaltar unos detalles: Harry corre a buscar a Hermione, Harry espera por Hermione, aunque él está intranquilo. Este libro se podría llamar _Harry Potter y ** sus** paseos largos por el lago junto a Hermione Granger_ (Revisen la página 258 y vean a dónde fueron) XD y más que nada, en momentos de pánico, Hermione es un gran punto para ayudar a Harry, tanto así que sabe darle prioridad al peligro.

_Cuando se levantó el domingo por la mañana, Harry puso tan poca atención al vestirse que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba intentando meter un pie en el sombrero en vez de hacerlo en el calcetín. Cuando por fin se hubo puesto todas las prendas en las partes correctas del cuerpo, **salió aprisa para buscar a Hermione**, y la encontró a la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, desayunando con Ginny. **Demasiado intranquilo para comer, Harry aguardó a que Hermione se tomara la última cucharada de gachas de avena y se la llevó fuera para dar **_ otro _ paseo con ella_ En los terrenos del colegio, mientras bordeaban el lago, Harry le contó todo lo de los dragones y lo que le había dicho Sirius.

_Aunque **muy asustada por las advertencias **de Sirius sobre Karkarov, **Hermione pensó **que el **problema más acuciante eran los dragones**._

- _Primero vamos a intentar que el martes por la tarde sigas vivo, y luego ya nos preocuparemos por Karkarov. _

_Dieron **tres vueltas al lago**, pensando cuál sería el encantamiento con el que se podría someter a un dragón._

_Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego Capítulo 20 La primera prueba Pág. 300_


	3. Realidad Inimaginable

* * *

**Capítulo 03:****  
R****ealidad Inimaginable**

* * *

**_Dormimos juntos... _**

Una cosa era quedarse acurrucado junto a ella frente al calor de la chimenea luego de una extensa tarde de estudios. Y Merlín sabía que así era. No había nada más en ello.

Hermione, como profesora, es simplemente espectacular. Mucho le reprochó en el transcurso de este último año el por qué ella no les enseñó sus dotes catedráticos. Aunque Harry lo sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo, de manera inconsciente como todo lo que ha tenido guardado por ella durante 7 años y que el desdichado de Voldemort abrió como caja de Pandora a la cual bien podrían llamar _La caja de los sentimientos de Harry Potter a su amiga Hermione Granger._

**_como_****_ todas las noches..._**

¿Todas¿No es eso muy generalizado? Ello implica más de un año. Y la idea de Hermione, en ropa de dormir, junto a él, por más de dos horas, en la misma cama, simplemente le alteraba los sentidos de más de una manera. Y ninguno de una forma amigable.

Pero debía tener la mente fría si quería resolver el enredo al cual estaba metido ahora. Y lo menos que debía hacer en esos instantes era fijarse en la suavidad que parecía tener la piel de Hermione y estarse preguntando qué se sentiría deslizar sus manos por los contornos femeninos.

**_... desde hace 15 años_**

¡Eureka¡¡Enigma resuelto!

_-_ Hermione... estás en un error... ¿Cómo vamos a estar durmiendo juntos desde hace unos quince años si apenas tengo diecisiete - Inhalaba y exhalaba aire en grandes bocanadas, como ansioso de resolver los problemas en una simple explicación lógica (algo que por supuesto era de Hermione y no de él) - Tendrías que haber estado junto a mí desde que tú tenías 3 años y yo dos. ¿No? Tus padres no iban a permitirlo -

Y la mención de los padres de ella fue una herida que Harry recién se percató no debió tocar nunca en toda la existencia.

_- Mis padres murieron, lo sabes bien... - _susurró Hermione con los ojos humedecidos _- ¿Qué ocurre contigo¿Ya lo olvidaste? -_

A Harry le dolió el suave murmullo de Hermione, como si su voz quebradiza fuese de otro mundo. El dolor de no tener a sus padres por muchos años él lo entendía perfectamente. Aunque aún no le encajaba el hecho de que ella, por azares del destino, ha dado con él y pasaron juntos todo este tiempo. No era que la idea le desagradara. E incluso le llegó la alegría de que sea como sea, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

_«Y amarnos» _Harry sacudió la cabeza intrigado de lo que su propia mente le confesaba en un momento verdaderamente nada apropiado.

Extrañamente sintió la necesidad inmensa de sofocarlas con sus besos, menguar su dolor por medio de caricias no prohibidas para dos seres que se aman con una intensidad no concebible en este mundo. Decirle y repetirle hasta el cansancio que la ama, que la necesita, y que si se lo permite, él la protegerá y cuidará hasta que el destino decida separarlos, y que aún así la amará en la eternidad, porque lo que siente no es algo físico, sino espiritual.

Sí, claro. Decirle abruptamente a Hermione que la ama como un loco, que la desea y besarla repentinamente (queriendo ir a otras cosas no tan inocentes) es lo que sería lo más _normal_ en la actitud de él.

Y Hermione se reuniría con Luna para realizarse el pedicure mientras Ron y Draco juegan ajedrez mágico y Pansy le daba consejos de amor a Ginny sobre cómo conquistar a Draco.

Todo sería tan normal entonces.

_- Lo siento tanto... soy torpe - _murmuró Harry tomándola de los hombros y cubriendo su piel.

El simple contacto por medio de la prenda le envió unas corrientes eléctricas por toda su médula y su mente no quería funcionar nada más en saciarse de todo lo que es y significa Hermione Granger.

Pero se tenía que contener. **Debía** contenerse y no dejarse llevar por esos locos pensamientos.

Se levantó hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda y casi dirigiéndose a la puerta para escapar, cuando repentinamente recordó que esa era la habitación de _ambos_ y que estar merodeando por el colegio en la noche serían problemas seguros con James Potter y su asqueroso mapa de merodeador.

Entonces descubrió el amplio sofá (aunque un poco desordenado, lo cual no le daba un presentimiento decente de lo que había acontecido ahí en horas de la mañana) y le habló a Hermione aún dándole la espalda.

_-_ Dormiré aquí, esta noche... en el sofá - De un movimiento de su mano mágicamente una sábana apareció en el lado derecho del sofá - Y te quedarás en la cama... Descansarás mejor ahí. Mañana... Mañana veremos - _«... en dónde demonios estoy metido y cómo mismo salgo de aquí antes de cometer una verdadera locura» _

El silencio fue incómodo y denso. Apenas se escuchaban sonidos propios de la noche y la brisa helada chocando contra la ventana cerrada de la habitación. La tenue luz de las velas se iba apagando lentamente, como si estuviesen programadas para que en determinado tiempo el cuarto debe estar en oscuridad total.

_- Entonces... - _murmuró Hermione y Harry se volvió a ella por costumbre, por ser fiel partidario de la idea de verla a los ojos mientras hablaban _- ... entonces... ¿No es necesario que me quite la ropa? -_

Y la delicada tela apenas parecía estar prendida de un débil hilo que en cualquier instante se rompería, mostrando ante sus ojos lo que nunca antes nadie ha visto. Y el hecho de que sea precisamente Hermione intensificaba en Harry el impacto como nunca nadie antes lo pensaría.

_-_ ¡No¡¡No! - gimió débilmente Harry sin darse cuenta de cómo pero ya estaba rodeando con sus brazos a Hermione, sosteniendo en el proceso la bata de ella.

_- _De verdad... estás actuando muy diferente... _demasiado _diferente -

Harry hubiese estado encantado de decirle que tienen una perspectiva desigual sobre lo que es actuar normal. Pero seguro que eso tampoco sería una actitud normal en él. Aunque para sus males en esos precisos instantes una idea nada agradable le llegó a la mente.

_¿Y si el otro Harry llegó a mi mundo¿Ese Harry que hace temer a una indefensa jovencita?_

_«Ojalá que el infeliz de Voldemort le saque las tripas»_ pensó Harry con fastidio al instante en que, por impulso, acariciaba la mejilla de la joven quien notablemente estaba más tranquila, lo cual le dio la clara prueba de que a pesar de lo bestia que se ha comportado **_ese_ **Harry, aún así ella confía en él.

Harry recordó a Hermione, a la que él conocía y amaba (según recientes descubrimientos por el Amo de las Artes Obscuras) y se la imaginaba enfrentándose a un Harry con una actitud propia de un patán. Por unos instantes sonrió satisfactoriamente, sabiendo que ella le pondría en su lugar sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Por otro lado temía lo que ese patán fuera capaz de hacerle a Hermione (puesto que ella no estaría preparada para una actitud así) Clara muestra de lo infeliz y desalmado que puede llegar a ser Harry en una realidad alterna está ahora entre sus brazos con los nervios simplemente alterados.

La escuchaba respirar profundamente (finalmente ella se había quedado dormida) y se percató lo sencillo que era tratarla. Lo demasiado sencillo que era. Casi, casi no parecía Hermione Granger. Y ello le daba una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Hermione actuando de una forma distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, simplemente no sería ella.

Y Harry no concebía la idea de no tener a Hermione junto a él.

Debía volver cuanto antes, a como dé lugar.

* * *

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá así? -_

_- No puedo precisarlo... Es la primera vez que veo este caso -_

_- ¡Pero tiene que hacer algo¡¡Esto es desesperante! -_

_- Pues si sigue inquieta le daré una poción para dormirla y no la despierto hasta que él lo haga -_

_- ... -_

_- Así me gusta. Y ahora déjeme ver a mi otro paciente -_

_- Harry... ¡Harry... despierta¡¡Harry! -_

Un sobresalto abrupto le llegó al pecho, como si su alma fuese colocada de golpe en el cuerpo. Harry se sentó un tanto tosco, chocando sin desearlo con la cabeza llena de rizos castaños de su acompañante.

_- Lo siento tanto -_ murmuró Hermione, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana y sobándose la frente con la mano que tenía libre - Pero no despertabas y entonces llegaríamos tarde a clases -

Harry se sobó la frente y la recorrió con la mano, sintiéndose extrañado de no portar la cicatriz, después de todo aquella marca por tantos años había sido parte de él.

Hermione se levantó lentamente, como si modelara cada uno de sus movimientos en una pasarela. Y Harry al descubrir que comenzaba a quitarse la bata, con tanta naturalidad y tranquilidad como si fuese de todos los días, atinó a voltear el rostro entre nervioso y avergonzado, porque existía una parte dentro de él que le reprochaba por comportarse como todo, menos como un hombre que sabe apreciar la belleza total de una mujer.

El joven se dirigió hacia el armario, lo abrió y rebuscó en el mismo su uniforme para ir a clases. El sólo pensar en clases le provocó la misma sensación que si hubiese sido golpeado con un bate en el estómago. Ahora venía la odiosa tarea de soportar al profesor Potter y su ego más inflado que la tía Marge.

Ignorando que se hallaba con una joven en una habitación, Harry se quitó la camisa del día anterior y la colocó en el tacho de plástico del lado derecho, de inmediato la prenda desapareció, tal como lo hacía durante la estadía en el colegio, para que los elfos encargados laven las prendas y las dejen mágicamente en el armario.

Ante el recuerdo de los elfos, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione mientras sacaba una camisa limpia pero no se la ponía.

_- _¿Qué opinas de los elfos¿Eh? Duro trabajo el que realizan - comentó Harry buscando en algún gesto un signo de que esa joven era Hermione, la que él ya extraña a rabiar.

Ella soltó una tímida sonrisa mientras asentía. Parecía que Harry había llegado a un tema por el cual ella se moría de ganas por sacar a flote, pero como todos sus pensamientos e ideales, lo mantenía reprimido. Harry asintió un tanto satisfecho. Hermione, esa joven impulsiva y decidida, quería salir de ese encierro emocional. Y a él se le ocurrió la mejor forma de hacerlo.

_- _¿Qué te parece fundar una asociación en su defensa? -

Hermione le miró extrañada por unos instantes. Se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el rostro, colocando detrás de una oreja unos mechones castaños que habían vuelto a ser ondulados aunque aún se encontraban un poco húmedos.

_- _Ya lo hiciste - dijo Hermione con timidez mientras sus mejillas enrojecían - Lo hiciste por mí... Y obligaste a casi todo el instituto a que entraran a P.E.D.D.O. y amenazaste con que si alguien infringía alguna de sus normas la iba a pasar muy mal -

Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que su _otro yo_ no era tan animal como al principio creía o desanimarse porque ahora parecía que no había nada que apasionara tanto a Hermione a tal punto de hacer resaltar su personalidad e ideales. El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello, en su acostumbrada forma de peinarse, y la rebeldía de su melena azabache como siempre se hizo presente. Harry se sentía incómodo en cambiarse los pantalones delante de ella, así que hizo lo más lógico que le se ocurrió en esos momentos.

_- _¿Puedes averiguar qué hay de desayuno? - Harry indagó eligiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras, tratando de no quedar como un tirano y al mismo tiempo no dando espacio para una objeción.

Hermione asintió, terminando de acomodarse el cabello en un lazo rojo, dejando que un mechón castaño se quedara en su lado derecho, enrollándose delicadamente.

La joven rebuscó en su armario y sacó del mismo una mochila con un montón de libros. Harry sonrió levemente. Luego ella realizó un conjuro para que los libros gruesos y grandes entraran en la mochila, y se volvió hacia Harry, acercándose y dándole un tímido y fugaz beso en los labios. Entonces salió de la habitación, dejando un cosquilleo en los labios de Harry y con las mejillas entibiadas.

* * *

Harry se secó el rostro con una toalla pequeña blanca mientras con la más grande se envolvía la parte inferior del cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla comprobando que la afeitada matutina no tuvo heridas. Los orbes verdes se posaban incrédulos ante su apariencia. Jamás llegó a considerar que la ausencia de lentes y sin cicatriz tendría otra imagen. Se restregó los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto cansado, otro tanto mareado, síntomas que ni una buena ducha lograron quitar. Todo el castillo le era un desconocimiento total, y eso que antes Harry creía que estar en Privet Drive era estar fuera de lugar.

Nuevamente pensó en Voldemort y las consecuencias de su batalla. Han transcurrido ya muchas horas desde ese fatal encuentro final y aún no tiene ni la remota idea de cómo _volver a su realidad_. No era que le desagradara la presencia constante de Hermione (eso siempre ha sido parte de su vida) sino que su actitud dócil lo tenía entre la confusión por esa forma de actuar y las ansias de protegerla. Además estaban sus profesores tan encantadores como los centauros cuando les ofenden y les llaman mulas.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, recordando que antes creía que nada podía ser peor que Snape como profesor consecutivo de Pociones. Esto hasta tener a Lily y James como maestros, uno tan odioso y con una actitud digna de un perfecto imbécil y la otra tan...

Harry sintió una punzada desagradable en el pecho. Dolía pensar de esa manera sobre sus padres, sin embargo se sentía tan seguro de que esos calificativos encajaban en la perfecta _realidad_ que ahora vivía.

_«Oh, Harry» _El joven sonrió levemente, en una forma nostálgica al volver a escuchar en su mente esa vocecita que le hablaba al igual que su amiga. Una clara muestra de que la añoraba, la echaba tanto de menos que incluso podía percibir su aroma a jabón perfumado, recién salida de la ducha, antes de ir a desayunar.

_«Debería ir a la biblioteca, es muy probable que exista algún libro sobre realidades paralelas, dimensiones alternas y su influencia con la magia»_ pensó seriamente mientras salía de la ducha, secándose y comenzando a vestirse. Cuando se colocaba la camisa sintió a alguien a sus espaldas. Al volverse descubrió a su compañera de habitación.

Le sonreía suavemente, jugando con un poco de nervios con el mechón castaño y ondulado que estaba en su mejilla.

_- _Hay jugo de calabaza, tostadas y tocino ahumado, aunque puedes escoger huevos revueltos y pan integral - Hermione comentó al momento en que dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados de su delgado cuerpo.

Harry, con manos temblorosas, terminó de abrocharse la camisa. Estaba por tomar la túnica cuando Hermione tomo la corbata y con suma gracia la envolvió alrededor del cuello, haciendo el nudo en un dos por tres.

_- _Lamento lo de ayer - dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior - Malfoy… Draco no buscaba nada más que ayudarme porque pensó que estábamos riñendo, sólo eso -

_- _Y yo te iba a hacer daño - observó Harry apretando un puño aún incrédulo de que alguien sea capaz de dañar a una joven como su amiga. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de enfurecerse, ni mucho menos de agregar algo a su frase. Sintió los brazos de Hermione envolviéndolo mientras su cabeza se recostaba en su pecho.

_- _No discutamos más - pidió Hermione dándole pequeños besos alrededor del cuello. La corriente eléctrica que atravesó el cuerpo de Harry fue más que suficiente como para obligarse a ir a desayunar lo más pronto posible. No sea que se le ocurra realizar otro tipo de actividades.

_- _Está bien - Harry le dijo tomándola de los hombros - Vamos a desayunar. Sino llegaremos tarde a clases de Transformaciones -

Hermione se arrimó a su pecho, dejando que él posara un brazo alrededor de ella, mientras salían de la habitación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Sin nada más que agregar, el fin de mes me deja sin ganas de comentarles de mi vida, aparte de que los aburriría. A mi querida Ady, que sé que siempre me lee, espero que estés mejorando. Lo mío es cansancio laboral, cosa de todos los meses. Y como siempre lo declaro (me encanta hacerlo) Harry Potter es de total propiedad de Hermione Granger, y ella también le pertenece a él. Son el uno para el otro, complementos, rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección.

* * *

- Percy está asustado - dijo George a Harry en voz baja - Esa chica de Ravenclaw.., Penélope Clearwater..., es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.

Pero **Harry**** sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra**.

_Harry__ Potter y La Cámara Secreta Capítulo 14: Cornelius Fudge_


	4. Utopía

* * *

**Capítulo 04:  
Utopía**

* * *

Harry descendió por las escaleras que guiaban a su habitación, con Hermione aferrada a su brazo, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo porque ese tipo de acciones no era algo a lo cual estuviese acostumbrado.

En honor a la verdad, es cierto que _en su mundo _Harry a veces caminaba junto a ella y le ponía una mano en un hombro, pero era como una señal de protección, por si aparecía Draco Malfoy o cualquier otro imbécil a querer soltar unas frases en contra de Hermione; otra cosa muy distinta era ese apego muy público que ella tenía con él, y más que nada con su brazo rodeándole la cintura, en una clara señal no de protección, sino de posesión.

Parecía como si le dijera a toda la humanidad _«Mírenla, admírenla pero jamás la tocarán»._

Harry camina despacio entre los estudiantes que se abren paso ante él, apenas escuchando murmullos que no alcanzaba a entender. Para no prestarles atención a los estudiantes comenzó a buscar a los retratos mágicos, inconscientemente pensando que también le huían.

Interiormente el joven suspiró desganado, y se resignó a ver los escapes de los retratos, cuando de pronto se percató que no existía ninguna Dama Gorda para darle paso.

De hecho, no existía ningún retrato.

La sala era larga, con techos y muros de piedra basta. Y las lámparas que colgaban del techo, para Harry pasarían desapercibidas sino fuera por el tono de las mismas.

_Eran verdosas._

Harry parpadeó unos instantes, por unos segundos sintiéndose completamente desorientado, pero instantes después en su mente comenzaron a dibujarse imágenes de él mismo, siendo el impostor de Goyle, pasando por medio de esa sala acompañado del impostor de Crabbe, guiados por un petulante Malfoy.

_«Demonios»_ Harry masculló mentalmente, sintiéndose de pronto tenso al extraño presentimiento que le daban las circunstancias. Se detuvo unos segundos, sin querer, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera con brusquedad.

Harry no reparó en ello, sino que cerró los ojos.

Y pudo ver en su mente una escena con total claridad.

_Harry abriéndose paso, fulminando con la mirada a aquel que osara a cruzarse en su camino. Muchos jovencitos corrían por ni siquiera rozarlo, dejando incluso caer sus cuadernos. Eso no le importaba al joven Potter, lo único que parecía preocuparle era la coordinación en caminar con un brazo alrededor de Hermione, quien debía casi ocultar su rostro entre el pecho del muchacho e intentar, como sea, llevar el acelerado ritmo de sus pasos._

_Al llegar frente a la chimenea, existía un sillón lo suficientemente grande como para cinco personas y un sofá cama. En ese último se encontraba Malfoy observando una esfera blanca, quien no se inmutó al ver llegar a Potter y Granger. Es más, parecía que los esperaba._

_– ¿Aún en ello? – indagó Harry sentándose en el sillón, echando brevemente una mirada a unos jovencitos presentes, quienes torpemente se salieron de la sala común, dejando al trío a solas._

_– Siempre – dijo Draco con una semisonrisa, sin despegar su mirada de la esfera._

_– Si te viera Sybill Trelawney, seguro te adopta como su alumno consentido – susurró Hermione casi imperceptible._

_Draco dejó de sonreír y miró a Potter, luego a la joven castaña._

_– Ya no hay nadie más que nosotros – observó Draco. Hermione suspiró cansadamente y se recostó en las piernas del joven de melena negra, quien atinó a deslizar sus manos entre sus cabellos ondulados. – Yo no lo dije para que comiencen. El cuarto de arriba está desocupado –_

_Hermione se sonrojó y estuvo por levantarse, pero Harry la sostuvo de los hombros._

_– No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte – le recordó Harry._

_Hermione volvió a su sitio y dejó descansar su cabeza en la pierna izquierda del joven mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la rodilla de Harry, dibujando figuras sin sentido alguno._

_– Ahí está – dijo repentinamente Draco, acomodándose más en su sitio._

_Por simple curiosidad, Harry se hizo más hacia delante, al tiempo que Hermione se incorporó y se sentó junto a él. Y entonces los dos lograron distinguir un montón de personas, todas con el cabello rojizo, aunque una dorada parecía verse entre todos ellos._

_Draco tocó la esfera blanca y, como si fuese el zoom de una filmadora muggle, comenzó a hacer un acercamiento. Las personas de cabello rojizo iban saliendo de escena, hasta acercarse más a un par de personas, una jovencita de cabellos dorado y suelto, con la varita colocada detrás de la oreja, al estilo de un lápiz, y la otra, su incondicional amiga, envuelto el cabello rojizo en una trenza, riendo seguramente a alguna de las bromas de sus hermanos, quienes la custodiaban._

_– No sé qué le ves – dijo Harry volviendo a su sitio y haciendo una mueca de profundo fastidio – Me parece tan infantil. Y eso que sus hermanos siempre estén encima de ella, como si fuese un preciado tesoro – Ante sus últimas palabras, los ojos de Harry se clavaron en Hermione, quizá inconscientemente intimidándola, porque ella bajó la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas._

_Draco sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros._

_– ¿Quieres ver algo interesante? – dijo el rubio._

_Harry mostró intriga y se volvió hacia adelante, Hermione se aferró al brazo del joven. Draco acercó el índice al rostro pecoso de la joven de trenzas, a quien se vio estremecer y buscar a alguien con la mirada. Se veía que la rubia movía los labios, seguramente preguntándole si algo le pasaba, porque la pelirroja le negó con la cabeza. Luego sus hermanos la rodearon._

_– ¿Te das cuenta? Esos ineptos no la dejan ni un segundo – replicó Harry – Estás perdiendo tu tiempo._

_Draco miró brevemente a Harry y le negó con la cabeza._

_– Es cuestión de oportunidades. ¿Cómo crees que puedo verla?_

– ¿Me esperaban? – indagó Draco, sacando a Harry de esa especie de visión que tuvo. El joven Potter no sabía si catalogar como un recuerdo o era acaso una explicación que esa dimensión quería brindarle.

– Como siempre – dijo Harry dudoso, mirando a Hermione, quien pareció comprender su duda y le asintió levemente para brindarle certeza – Como siempre – aseguró más confiado en las palabras de la castaña.

Sin embargo el temblor no se iba de su pecho. ¿Acaso el Sombrero Seleccionador ignoró su petición de no ir a Slytherin? A Harry nunca le gustó esa casa de Hogwarts aunque en esta aversión influían los estudiantes que pertenecen o pertenecieron a la casa de las serpientes. Realmente parecía que las peores alimañas del mundo mágico debían pasar por aquí, comenzando con Tom, pasando por Snape, Lucius... y terminado con Draco.

El rubio se recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala común, aparentemente cansado y sin haber logrado dormir. Al momento de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el carísimo cuero del sofá, apareció una mesa con unos platos y los más exquisitos platos ideales para un desayuno de la realeza.

–¿No iremos al Gran Comedor? – preguntó Harry, teniendo como respuesta la mirada extraña de Hermione.

La chica sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, antes de carraspear un poco.

–¿Te sientes mal? – indagó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevándose de manera inconsciente una mano al pecho.

Harry quiso asentir de manera automática, y casi podría jurar que Hermione esperaba a que lo hiciera, pero hasta que él no tenga plena certeza de qué demonios estaba sucediendo, no iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas, por lo que atinó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza que realmente podría interpretarse de varias maneras.

–¿Qué tenemos a la primera hora? – Harry preguntó sentándose al otro extremo del rubio, quien parecía seguir dormitando.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, descansando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano mientras el codo lo apoyaba sobre su pierna.

Harry pasó una mano por la espalda de ella, haciéndole unas leves caricias, intentando borrarle esa expresión de preocupación. Hermione alzó el rostro de manera automática y rozó sus labios con los de Harry, luego ella sonrió.

_–Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras– _susurró Hermione, llevándose una mano del joven Potter hacia su mejilla.

Harry extrañamente sintió familiaridad en aquella acción, y el pánico que antes invadía su pecho iba llenándose lentamente de calidez y calma. Hermione cerró los ojos, disfrutando a plenitud de la sensación de la palma de Harry en su piel, su sonrisa formándose con naturalidad.

El joven exhaló una profunda cantidad de aire que no se había percatado que la tenía atrapada en sus pulmones, recordando cuando había visto a _su Hermione_ sonreír de aquella manera tan despreocupada. Ocurrió hace un par de meses atrás, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando Hermione, queriendo descansar por unos segundos, se había quedado dormida con un libro abierto apoyado en su brazo, mientras el otro caía por el respaldar del sillón.

Harry la había visto, y la simple acción de querer acomodarle su mal posicionado brazo, lo llevó a quitarle un bucle castaño que se cruzaba por su rostro, casi rozando su nariz. La palma de él había rozado con el rostro de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione sonrió entre sueños, y Harry estuvo a punto de saborear aquella cautivadora sonrisa... si no fuese porque a milímetros de sus labios se recordó que ella era su mejor amiga, la única fémina que había llegado tan profundo de su ser, y que era altamente arriesgado echar a perder tan valiosa compañía por un amor probablemente no correspondido.

Siendo al final de cuentas un ser humano enamorado de su mejor amiga, Harry pecó al ceder a la tentación, y con cautela fue acercándose a los labios de Hermione.

A pesar que sus labios anteriormente se habían encontrado en _esta realidad_, para Harry significó más aún por ser justamente él quien iniciara el beso. Lo sentía un poco más real que las anteriores ocasiones, no tan efímero, más duradero, pero aún así como si fuese un sueño muy vívido, siendo consciente que es una ilusión y aún así disfrutándola al máximo.

_«Harry»_ susurraba Hermione en su mente _«Por favor, Harry, no me dejes»_

La sala de Slytherin desapareció para el joven Potter, solamente existía aquella joven de cabellos castaños, bucles suaves y labios adictivos. Harry quería decir _«No lo haré» _pero su cerebro pareció olvidar cómo enviar la orden a sus cuerdas vocales, apenas y lograba respirar a través de Hermione.

_«Quédate conmigo»_ Harry sintió los movimientos de los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Fue como despertar lentamente, siendo consciente de que volvía a aquel extraño mundo en donde él es un estudiante de la casa de las serpientes en Hogwarts.

Harry no respondió a lo último que Hermione le dijo, sólo atinó a deslizar el índice por la nariz de ella. Luego pareció recordar que tenían un desayuno pendiente, aunque para el concepto de Harry han transcurrido horas y seguramente las clases estaban por finalizar.

Volviéndose hacia el desayuno que aún se mantenía caliente y apetitoso, Harry descubrió que además Malfoy se había ido sabrá-Merlín-desde-cuando. Quizá el rubio se llevó algo para desayunar porque los alimentos seguían intactos.

–Será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo Harry acomodándose en el reconfortable sillón, Hermione se colocó frente a él y sirvió jugo de calabaza en un par de alargados vasos de cristal. –No me quiero perder la clase de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ por nada del mundo.

Extrañamente Harry tenía la sensación de que no es el único que espera con ansias el momento. James Potter también debe estar impaciente por impartir las clases totalmente prácticas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:.**Lamento enormemente la tardanza en seguirle a este fict, y de paso boletín informativo: Esta historia será la siguiente en terminar.

Harry Potter pertenece completamente a Hermione Granger y por supuesto que ella le pertenece a Harry Potter. Ambos personajes obtenidos de la escritora Jo Rowling, causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn)

* * *

— ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre querida?— dijo Slughorn ignorando la vergüenza de Hermione.

— Hermione Granger, señor.

—¿Granger? ¿Granger? ¿Podrías estar emparentada con Hector Dagworth—Granger, quien fundó la más extraordinaria sociedad de fabricantes de pociones?

—No. Creo que no, señor. Soy hija de Muggles.

Harry vio a Malfoy acercarse a Nott y susurrarle algo, ambos rieron disimuladamente, pero Slughorn no se mostró desilusionado al contrario, él resplandeció y miró **de Hermione a Harry**, **quien estaba sentado al lado de ella**.

— ¡Oh! _«¡__Una de mis mejores amigas es hija de Muggles y ella es lo mejor de nuestro año!» _ ¿Asumo que ella es la amiga de quien me hablaste, Harry?

—Sí, señor — dijo Harry.

—Pues bien, pues bien, veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor, Señorita Granger, — dijo Slughorn con entusiasmo.

La cara de Malfoy parecía como la que había puesto cuando Hermione le pegó en la cara.

**Hermione se volvió a Harry con una expresión radiante **y susurró, —_ realmente le dijiste que soy la mejor del año? ¡Oh, Harry!_

_Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.— Capítulo 09: El Príncipe Mestizo_

* * *

—Odio no poder hablar con Hagrid,— dijo Hermione disgustada.

—Iremos después de Quidditch,— le aseguró Harry. Él también echaba de menos a Hagrid, aunque como Ron pensaba que estaban mejor sin Grawp dentro de sus vidas. —Aunque las pruebas pueden durar toda la mañana, se ha presentado mucha gente.— Se sentía ligeramente nervioso al enfrentarse con el primer obstáculo de su capitanía. —No sé por qué el equipo se hizo tan popular de repente.—

**—Oh, vamos, Harry,— dijo Hermione, repentinamente ansiosa. —No es el Quidditch lo que es popular, ¡Eres tú! Nunca has sido tan interesante y francamente, nunca has sido más fascinante.**

Ron se atragantó con un gran pedazo de arenque ahumado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de **voltearse nuevamente hacia Harry**.

—Todos saben ahora que has estado diciendo la verdad, ¿O no? Todo el mundo mágico ha tenido que admitir que tenías razón acerca de la vuelta de Voldemort y que realmente has luchado con él dos veces en los dos últimos años y que en las dos ocasiones escapaste. Y ahora te llaman «El Elegido». Bueno, vamos, ¿no puedes ver por qué la gente está fascinada contigo?

**Harry sentía que en el Gran Comedor hacía de repente mucho calor, a pesar de que el techo se veía frío y lluvioso.**

_Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.— Capítulo 11: La mano colaboradora de Hermione_


End file.
